And the Rain Came Down
by sbfisher
Summary: Life goes on for Johnny and Roy's children. Sequel to the Star Gazer.
1. Chapter 1

And the Rain Came Down

SB Fisher

_Sequel to The Star Gazer_

Chapter 1

September 1981

The soft patter of rain drops against the window pane slowly pulled John Gage out of deep sleep. He laid there not moving for several minutes, just listening to the sounds it made. Glancing first at his alarm clock, he sat up on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. Barely a month ago, Johnny had lost a dear friend and four months before that her husband had been killed in the line of duty while fighting a warehouse fire. This had left their two children, Christopher and Jennifer DeSoto, to be raised by him, their adopted uncle.

Today would be their first day of school, a first day in a new school. Johnny stood and slipped on his jeans and pulled a shirt on to go and tend to his stables. While he was walking down the stairs, he remembered the conversation he had with the principal at the middle school a few weeks ago…..

* * *

"_Mr. Sanders, thanks for meeting with me today," Johnny started the conversation by extending his hand to the man behind the desk._

_Mr. Sanders copied his motions and clasped the younger man's hand. "No problem. Glad I was able to fit you in. How can we help you today, Mr. Gage?"_

_Johnny glanced back toward the reception area of the office where Chris and Jenny both sat. Chris was looking around the room while Jenny sat with a book in her lap. He turned back to Mr. Sanders. "Sir, I'm sure by now you are aware of Jennifer DeSoto's situation from the last 5 months?"_

"_Yes, I am. The school she last attended had already sent her records to us last month. Very bright young lady. Such a tragedy what happened to her parents." Mr. Sanders glanced down at the file in question, then flipped a few pages. "Mrs. DeSoto was very thorough in submitting everything before….well, ….." _

_Johnny gave him a small weary smile. "It's ok, Mr. Sanders. We're still coping ourselves day to day."He tilted his head back in the direction of the children. "With all that's happened, I just want to make sure Jenny's not lost in the shuffle when school starts. She and her brother are both seeing a grief counselor but I think it would be good idea if their teachers were also aware, just in case something happens or whatever. The point I hope I'm making, Mr. Sanders, is that I hope no one gives them a hard time for awhile."_

_Mr. Sanders nodded his head in agreement. "Absolutely, Mr. Gage, I do understand. Believe me when I say we will do our best to help and support as much as we can. Now, I understand Jennifer will be starting in our 6__th__ grade and Christopher will actually be starting in 9__th__ grade, is that correct?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Mr. Sanders wrote a few notes in the folder before him. "We will be sure to let our school counselor know so she can be alerted in case Jennifer decides she needs to talk to someone while she is here at school."_

"_I'd appreciate that. Is there anything else we need to do get Jenny settled in before school starts?" Johnny asked as he stood up from the chair._

"_Let's get her schedule together with her school books and she should be good to go."_

_The two children stood as the men walked out of the office. Jenny was soon set up with her classes. Johnny grinned when she asked if she could be added to the Home Economics class. He remembered her frustration a week prior when she couldn't fix the dish her mother had always seemed to fix with ease. _I think that class will be a boost to her confidence if nothing else, _he thought. With the schedule done, they left to get Chris set up at the high school._

* * *

Johnny reached the kitchen area and walked through to the mud room at the back of the house. He sat down and worked to pull on his boots. He had already had his right boot on when he heard sock padded feet cross the floor of the kitchen and make their way to the mud room. He glanced up and saw 14 year old Chris also dressed in jeans and flannel shirt. Chris sat down and worked on getting his own boots on. Neither said a word, a routine that had started in late June……

_

* * *

_

Johnny glanced up in the darkness and saw Chris walking toward him, already dressed. "Chris? Something wrong, bud?"

_Chris shuffled his feet, stuck his hands in his pockets and looked up at his uncle. "No, sir. Just thought it was time for me to start shouldering my share of the work here." With that statement, Chris walked over to the wall where his boots stood. He sat down and worked to pull on his boots._

_Johnny watched him for a moment. "Chris, when I asked you, your mother and your sister to move out here, I did it because I wanted to. You don't have to work to pay me to live here."_

_Chris nodded. "I know. But, dad taught me early on if I ever saw a need, a job, that needed to be done like helping you clean the stables first thing in the morning, then I should do exactly that. Besides, I need to learn how to do this. What if you got caught on a rescue during one of your training runs and didn't make it back in time to do this kind of stuff?" Finishing with the second boot, Chris stood up and looked down at Johnny. "So, therefore, I will be helping you starting today. And I will not accept no for an answer."_

* * *

Grinning at the memory, Johnny had realized at that moment how much alike Chris was to his father. His throat constricted for a moment as grief anew threatened to over take him. Glancing at his young assistant, and seeing that he was also ready, he stood up and clapped Chris on the shoulder. "Let's get moving. Daylight will be here soon."

The chores completed, Johnny and Chris headed back to the house. After shedding their boots in the mud room, they walked back through the kitchen area, where Jennifer was starting the coffee and pulling out ingredients for breakfast. Like Chris, Jenny had stated she needed to fill a role as well. While some of her meals had been, well – somewhat disastrous, Johnny and Chris did all they could to encourage the young girl.

Johnny stopped briefly to place a kiss on the girl's head. "Morning, Jenny. Sleep good?"

"Yes, sir." She continued with her preparations. "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, Chris, you heard the lady. Let's get cleaned up." Johnny ruffled the boy's head as they continued their trek to get ready for the day.

A short time later, the three were sitting in the kitchen finishing up their pancakes. Johnny picked up his coffee cup. "Ok, guys, I know today is your first day. It's going to take some time to adjust, so please don't be afraid to come to me about any problems you may have while at school." Both heads bobbed in agreement. "Alright, my schedule today includes a meeting at Rampart this morning and then I'll be at the training center going over the rosters and some paperwork. If you need anything that can't wait until I get home, you both have my pager number?"

With nods of affirmation, plates were gathering and the kitchen straightened. John walked the children to the bus and then left for day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Emily Bishop adjusted her white lab coat and walked toward the conference room for the meeting she was having with the coordinator of the paramedic training along with Dr. Kelly Bracket and Nurse Supervisor Dixie McCall.

Emily had recently completed her internship in San Francisco and been grateful to be able to get on as an emergency room physician at Rampart General. She had heard about the wonderful work Dr. Bracket was accomplishing in this field and wanted to expand her experience under his supervision. Along with this position included the need to work with the paramedics.

As she walked into the room, she could hear Dixie questioning someone else and that person reply.

"…..but I think they are going to be ok. I think I'll be taking them out tonight, you know kind of a 'first day of school is over and you survived' type of dinner. What do you think?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea, Johnny. I know these last few weeks have been hard on all of you…."

Johnny nodded and replied, "Definitely, but losing her mother has really had an effect on Jenny. I'm really concerned about her. She's just not as socialible as she was before."

Dixie placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I know, but it's only been a month. Give it time." She glanced over at the door and saw Emily. "Johnny, here's someone you need to meet."

With that cue, Emily walked over to the tall, dark headed man. Dixie made the introductions. "Johnny, meet our newest ER doctor, Dr. Emily Bishop. Dr. Bishop, this here is John Gage, one of our best paramedics to ever come out of the program. He is our liaison to the fire department and is our newest paramedic coordinator."

Johnny held out his hand to Emily and gave her a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Bishop."

"Likewise," she replied.

John tilted his head toward Dixie. "Dix tells me you've only been in LA for a few weeks. Have you had a chance to see the sights yet?"

Emily shook her head. "No, not yet. Still trying to adjust from the move."

"Well, if you would like to have a guided tour, I'd be happy to give you one."

Before Emily could answer, Dr. Bracket entered the room and the meeting began.

* * *

The meeting actually took longer than had they had anticipated. Johnny had some ideas he wanted to bounce off of the doctors and Dixie regarding the training and had wanted their input. After a brief break with lunch, the meeting finally ended mid afternoon. Johnny had just gathered his notes when his pager went off. After glancing at the number, he asked to use the phone and excused himself from the group.

Emily started to follow and was stopped by Dixie. "Dr. Bishop, a word of advice regarding Johnny. Go easy on him."

"What do you mean?"

Dixie nodded in the direction Johnny had taken off into. "Johnny has suffered some loss in the last few months, two very good friends, and is now raising their two children on his own. If you have no interest in him, let him down early and easy. Don't lead him on." With that, she gathered up her notes and left.

Emily shook her head and joined Kel in the hallway. They walked toward his office talking about possible scenarios with the paramedics. As they passed Johnny on the phone, Emily picked up part of the conversation.

"….yeah, that's good. Hhmm? Oh, sure, we can discuss that tonight. What's that? Let me talk to Chris." A pause in the conversation. "Chris, could you go ahead and check on the horses for me? I just finished with the meeting at Rampart….I know, ran longer than I thought. Listen, if you could do that I'm going to run by the office and pick up the rosters. That way we can go ahead and still go out for dinner tonight. Yes, I'm sure. First day of class, I survived, type of meal." Johnny chucked. "Exactly. Remember, I transferred to different high school during my sophomore year. You at least get to start off fresh as a freshman." Johnny nodded. "Yeah, put her back on. Jenny, I'll be in a little while. We're going out for dinner tonight, so don't bother to cook anything. We can do that tomorrow night, ok?" A grin broke out on his face. "Ok, you two stay out of trouble and I'll be home soon. Love you, too, angel. Bye."

Johnny hung up the phone and saw the two doctors. "Oh, hey, Doc, Dr. Bishop. I guess I'll be heading out. Don't forget Dr. Bishop, if you want that tour, just let me know."

"Oh, sure."

With a wave of his hand, Johnny walked down the hall and was gone. Emily shook her head. What an interesting individual.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mid-September, 1981

The day started with the usual routine. As had been the norm for the last two weeks, it was raining – again. Johnny and Chris got up and tended to the stables as Jenny started breakfast. This morning, however, she was feeling somewhat tired and could feel the beginnings of a headache forming.

Johnny stopped to fill his cup with coffee before going on to shower and glanced over at Jenny. She had become a quiet child since the deaths of her parents, but his morning she seemed almost too quiet. "Okay there, Jenny?"

"Sure, Uncle Johnny. Just feeling a little off this morning."

Frowning, he placed the back of his hand to Jenny's forehead. "Well, you are feeling a little warm. Think you should stay home?"

Jenny shook her head. "No, I want to go on to school. Today is library day and I want to check and see if the new book is in."

"Ok, it you're sure. But, if you start to feel worse have the school nurse page me and I'll come get you." Johnny set his coffee cup back down on the counter and pulled the young girl into his arms. "No heroics, ok?" he asked, using Jenny's favorite line.

She snuggled down into his arms. "Ok, Uncle Johnny." She pulled away and left the room to finish getting ready for school.

* * *

"Take him to treatment room 1," the nurse directed the paramedics.

John Gage followed the two paramedics behind the patient they had just brought in. Today he was doing a ride along with a new team and checking out their progress. After watching them enter the treatment room, he continued on down the hall toward the base station. He grabbed one of the Styrofoam cups and poured himself a cup of coffee. It had already been a long morning.

Taking a sip, he watched as the medical personnel moved from place to place, whether to assist a patient or to return a chart, as he waited for the paramedics to exit the treatment room.

Finishing his cup, he moved to place it in the trash when he heard some voices around the corner.

"Betty, what do you know about John Gage?"

Johnny paused, then backed up a step, listening.

Betty glanced up at Emily Bishop, then back down at the chart she was updating. "Well, I've known Johnny for over eight years now. What would you like to know?"

"He recently asked me if I wanted to go see the sites of Los Angeles. I just wanted to know if he's a nice guy, that kind of thing." The doctor nervously moved stuff around on the nurses' desk.

"Well, you couldn't ask for a better tour guide. He's very sweet, loves to talk," Betty grinned. "If you're asking if he gets around, the answer is no. Even before his best friend was killed, Johnny was very cautious about dates. I don't think I've heard that he's been with anyone since April." She paused in her work and looked at Emily intently. "If you're interested, I'd say go for it. You couldn't ask for a better tour guide, or friend."

Emily hesitated before asking her next question. "I heard he's got a family now. I mean, how does fit into his life now."

"He's raising Roy and Joanne DeSoto's children," Betty confirmed. "Like I mentioned, Roy was killed in April. Joanne died of cancer last month. Joanne's mother is elderly, and they had no other family, so Johnny is all those kids have now. And he very protective of them."

"But does he really have the time between work and his new duties to take care of these children to take me on a date? It seems like his life is too busy as it is right now…."

Hearing a noise behind her, Emily turned to see Johnny look at her and then walk away toward the Emergency Room exit.

"Oh, no."

_

* * *

_

_What a long day,_ Jenny thought as she sat down in her usual seat on the bus. Leaning her head against the cool window, she glanced out the window not really seeing the end of school day activities outside the bus or that the rain had begun again.

She felt a presence stop by her seat and looked up to see a girl staring down. "This seat taken?"

Jenny shook her head and scooted closer to the window to give the girl some room. "Hi, my name is Margie Johnson. Name is really Margaret, but I really don't like it. I've noticed you on this bus for the last few weeks. New, huh? I remember being the new kid, but that was a few years ago. I really hope you are doing ok in getting used to the classes. How do you like your teachers? My brother, Andy, was in this class three years ago. Said the teachers were just plain mean, and he wasn't kidding! I'm telling you, if I have to….."

Jenny sat in somewhat shocked silence, listening to the red headed girl go on about their mutual classes and not giving her a chance to reply. After a few minutes she relaxed and decided to just listen to what was apparently a new friend.

* * *

Chris boarded the bus and immediately began looking for his sister. He saw a red headed girl sitting next to her and what looked like an attempt to talk Jenny's ear off. Chris smiled to himself and found another place to sit. It was about time she started making new friends. He pulled out his book and decided to get a head start on the next chapter. It was, after all, a long ride back to the ranch.

Soon, students were dropped off at their stops and the bus became emptier. Chris glanced around and saw they were down to just 6 students, including himself. They were generally the last drop off in the afternoons, so he knew they were nearing the end of their route. He started to put his book back in his bag when he looked up out the front window and saw the car in the other lane lose control and crossed in front of the bus. The bus driver had no choice but to swerve to try and avoid the car. With the rain slicked roads, the bus had no chance. The last thing Chris saw was the terrified look on his sister's face before the world went black.

_

* * *

_

_What a long day,_ Johnny thought as he was slid into the middle of the squad to allow the other paramedic in. He was observing the paramedics out of 116 today. Their newest paramedic, a Jeremy Letterman, was still on probation until Johnny cleared him for full active duty. The ride along today was to fulfill the last requirement and Johnny would be able to sign him off as ready to be certified.

Moments ago the station had received the tones for a MVA involving a school bus. Knowing that there was a possibility that children could be involved, Johnny mentally prepared himself and quietly observed Jeremy to see his reaction.

As Jeremy's partner, Charlie Goodson, made the turn toward the accident scene, Johnny realized where they were heading. _Oh, God, no. Don't let it be their bus…._

The bus was lying on its side in the ravine next to the road. Charlie pulled the squad up as close to the scene as he could with 116's engine pulling in behind him. Johnny hopped out after Jeremy and looked down at the accident scene. He felt his knees go weak. "Oh, God, no…."

Charlie glanced over at his supervisor. He had known Johnny for years and was therefore shocked to hear Johnny sound distressed. "Johnny?"

Johnny turned his face toward him, shock apparent. "It's Chris and Jenny's bus. They're usually the last ones off. They must still be on there."

Charlie gave him a hard look. "Look, even if they are in there, maybe they're ok and just scared. Ok? You let me take the lead here, Johnny, and let me and Jeremy handle the scene."

The dark headed paramedic nodded his head in agreement. "You run the scene, Charlie, but I'll still assist. You're going to need every hand."

Without another word the three men grabbed equipment and prepared to work down to the bus.

* * *

Chris blinked his eyes and began to survey his surroundings. The bus looks funny, he thought. After a moment, he remembered the accident. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and glanced at the mess the bus had become. He crawled the few feet to the front of the bus to check on the driver. Chris came to the conclusion that he didn't need to have medical knowledge to understand that the driver was dead.

He sighed, and headed back to where he had last seen his sister. Jenny was lying on her back, but her left arm was caught between a seat the side of the bus. The red headed girl sat beside her looking lost. "Hey," Chris said.

"Hey," she replied.

"What's your name? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm Margie. And no, I'm not hurt. Jenny is though."

Chris scooted closer to his sister and took a better look at her arm. "Ok, we can't move her, not until help arrives. But she has a compound fracture. Do you know what means?"

Margie again shook her head.

"A compound fracture is when a broken bone breaks the skin." Chris nodded toward the trapped arm. "And Jenny has one. It's not bleeding too much, but I think it's because of the pressure from the seat. If she starts to move, see if you can keep her still, ok?" Margie simply nodded her head before Chris moved on to check on the other three students. After checking them over, it appeared they only had some minor cuts and bruises.

After checking again with Margie, Chris moved toward the back of the bus to see if he could open the emergency door.

* * *

The paramedics slowly made their way down the ravine toward the bus. They were somewhat surprised when they came up on it to see the emergency door swing down. Johnny ran ahead when saw the person who had opened it.

"Chris? You ok?"

Johnny took a close look at his nephew and made a cursory exam to make sure he was ok. Other than a bump on the head and a slight gash over his right eye, Chris appeared to be ok. "I'm ok, Uncle Johnny. Most of the other kids are, too. However, Jenny's hurt – bad." He paused and finished with, "and the driver is dead."

Johnny and Charlie looked at each other, then crawled into the bus and began to move the three children out to Jeremy. Then they worked over to where Chris had gone back to his sister.

Charlie took one glance at the position of the arm and pulled out his HT. "Engine 116, this is HT 116. We have 6 children, 3 are with Jeremy. One child is trapped under one of the seats. We need a porta power and jacks to get her out."

"10-4, HT 116."

Charlie glanced at Margie and nodded toward the door. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you out. We need to make some room so we can work on your friend."

She turned solemn eyes toward him. "You'll get her out?"

"You bet. Come on, let's go." Charlie helped her up and handed her to another fireman waiting at the door. He came back a few minutes later with the porta power and jacks. It was at that moment that Jenny DeSoto decided to return to the land of consciousness.

Johnny gently held Jenny's head between his hands. "Jenny, come on, angel, I need you to look at me. Come on." Jenny's eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Hurts."

He nodded. "I know, angel, we're going to work on getting you out. Unfortunately, we won't be able to give you anything for the pain because you were unconscious. Do you understand?" She slowly blinked her eyes and whispered to him in another language. Johnny smiled and replied to her in kind. Charlie glanced at the two of them and wondered what was said. He turned to Chris and tilted his head back toward the door. "Son, you may want to step out. This isn't going to be easy and you don't really want to watch your sister as we pull her out. It is going to hurt – a lot, and we can't do anything to numb the pain. So, do us a favor, step out and let us work, ok?"

Chris looked over at Johnny and got confirmation. He stepped outside the bus and waited for them to finish. He heard a scream, and then it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He wearily closed his eyes and leaned his head back as far as he could comfortably get it to go. Sighing, he roughly rubbed his eyes and then propped his head against his hand. Opening his eyes, he looked toward the small form on the bed in front of him.

After he and Charlie had gotten her out from under the wreckage, she had slipped back to unconsciousness, much to everyone's relief. A chopper had been requested while they were pulling her out and was there when she was ready to be sent on to Rampart. As there was only room for the paramedic and the patient to ride in the small helicopter, Johnny rode back in 116's squad while Chris went with one of the ambulances.

Once they had arrived, Jenny was rushed first to the emergency room and then on to surgery. Johnny sat in the surgical waiting area while he waited for Chris to finish treatment in the emergency room. The youth was sporting 3 stitches and wonderful headache to boot. Dr. Bishop had wanted Chris to be admitted so Johnny had split his time between the room and the waiting area. Finally, Dr. Murphy came in and gave Johnny the good news that Jenny had no complications from the fracture and should make a full recovery. She was eventually transferred up to the same room as her brother once she had cleared recovery.

Jenny began to stir and moan on her bed. Johnny jumped out of his chair and clasped her uninjured hand. He began whispering to her in Lakota Sioux, a language Johnny had begun to teach her and her brother when they were much younger. Jenny settled down and returned to her slumber. Johnny gently stroked her hair, brushing her bangs off her forehead.

"Uncle Johnny?"

Johnny glanced over at the other bed where Chris was sitting up, concern on his face. "Yeah, Chris?"

"Jenny ok?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, she is." He walked over to the young man's bed and helped him lay back down. "She's gone back to sleep. You ought to follow your sister's example and do the same."

The blond headed youth sighed and did as Johnny suggested. Johnny pulled up Chris's blankets and tucked him in and then did the same with Jenny. After he confirmed to himself that the children were safely asleep, he looked at the door and saw Emily Bishop standing there.

"How are they doing?" she whispered.

Johnny shrugged. "Ok, I guess. Chris complained earlier of a headache, but they took care of that. Jenny is still pretty doped up; she hasn't really woken up yet."

Emily walked over to Jenny's bed and began to visually check her, brushing a hand across the child's forehead. "She's a little warm."

"Yeah, I think she trying to catch a cold or something before this happened. She was feeling 'off' as she put it this morning. Insisted that she go on to school." He smiled. "It was library day. She didn't want to miss it." He looked up at the doctor. "I think I need a cup of coffee. It's going to be a long night. Are you going on break soon?"

Emily checked her watch. "I'm on break in about 10 minutes. I could meet you in the break room, if that works for you."

* * *

Johnny had two cups on the table waiting when Emily arrived in the break room.

"I wasn't sure as to what you liked in your coffee, so it's black."

Emily grabbed some creamer and joined him at the table. They sat in comfortable quiet for several minutes, enjoying the aroma and warmth of the beverage.

"What was that language you were speaking?" Emily began.

"Lakota Sioux. My mother was full blooded and had taught me the language, said it was important not to forget our heritage. I guess she ingrained that into me from such an early age, I had to pass that on to Chris and Jenny. It's come in handy a time or two, especially when Roy and I were still working in the field.

"I met Chris and Jenny's parents in 1971," Johnny began. "I first met Roy that February. He was recruiting for a brand new program called the paramedics. I wasn't entirely sold on the program yet." He glanced over at Emily with a slight grin. "But he could be convincing. Talked me into signing up and everything. Best decision I ever made."

He twisted the coffee cup in his hands. "He also became the best friend I ever had, almost like a brother at times. I mean, we worked together, had fun together, did lots of activities together like work on each other's homes, even fought like brothers at times. But I wouldn't trade those times for anything." He took a sip of his coffee. "I met his wife, Joanne, a few months later. She was a tiny woman, and so in love with her guy. Chris was about to turn 4, and Jenny was a few months shy of being a year old. This family took me, a guy without a family, and gave me a place I could feel comfortable and be part of.

"I turned 21 that August and Dixie gave a birthday party in my honor, although it was also being used as a platform for promoting the paramedic program. I hate to admit it, but I got a little carried away with the beer. After all, it was my birthday!" A lopsided grin formed on his face at the memory. "Roy wasn't much better. We had just received word that the paramedic bill was being considered, and we decided to celebrate. Thank God Joanne had a cool head. She convinced me to hand over my keys to her, and I was in such a good mood, I did. Somehow, she managed to get both me and Roy back to the car and to their house. Next morning, I woke up with the worst headache I had ever received – my first hangover. Roy and Joanne didn't realize how young I actually was until then. Roy felt so bad about the whole thing, I think that's when he got it in his head to act in the role of a big brother. Kind of glad he did. He pulled me up short on some of my crazier ideas as the years went by. Kids even began calling me Uncle Johnny before Jenny was out of diapers."

Emily watched as he picked up both their cups and went to refill them. Returning, he continued the story. "Roy and I had been partners for about two years when a very good friend of mine was killed. He had left a wife and baby behind. I got to wondering what would happen to Joanne and the kids if something ever happened to Roy. So, one day when I was over at their house watching the kids play in the backyard, I told Roy and Joanne I would like to be there to help if anything were ever to happen to either of them. I just never realized we would lose them both."

Watching him closely, Emily leaned over and placed her hand on his arm. "What happened to them, Johnny?"

He closed his eyes and bowed his head for moment, as if to collect his thoughts. After a few moments, he said, "Roy and I both passed our captain's exam in 1979. He became the B shift captain over at 36 in July of 1980, but the paramedic program still interested me and the department offered me a position I couldn't refuse. I soon began to shift into my new role of being a paramedic supervisor and Roy pursued his career as a firefighter. I still made time to meet the family at least once a week for meals, however it best fit our two schedules. I was working out of Rampart one day when word came of a three alarm fire in a warehouse district. I was pressed into service in the emergency room as several firefighters were brought in with everything from smoke inhalation to severe burns. I was there when they brought Roy in. Several of his men had been trapped by falling debris and he had gone in with a team to help pull them out. Just as they were pulling the last man out, the ceiling collapsed trapping Roy and the victim. They pulled them out as quickly as they could, but the damage was done. There was nothing anyone could do. He was still alive when they wheeled him in, long enough for me to track Joanne down and get to tell him goodbye."

Johnny pulled his arm away from Emily and got up from his chair. He walked over to the window and looked out, not really seeing the rain soaked world outside. "The night of the funeral, Jo told me she was dying of cancer. It felt like my entire world had been yanked out from under me. The two best friends I had on this earth – one gone, the other leaving soon – it was almost too much. But, I remembered my promise to be there for them, and I kept that promise. That was in April. In June, she and the kids moved in with me as she couldn't care for herself anymore. We only had her for a few more months. We lost her August 6."

"Do you regret taking them in?" Emily asked cautiously.

"No, god no." Johnny spun around to look at her incredulously. "I didn't tell you this to make you feel sorry for me, I just wanted you to know that those kids have no one else but me and I have no one but them." He returned to his chair and faced her. "I know you've asked around and have asked questions about me, about the kids. This is who we are, we're a family, a package deal. You take one, you take us all."

He took another breath. "I've lived the life of a single guy for so long, and now I have to consider the fact that any decision I make now impacts more people than just me. I have to consider Chris and Jenny and how it will affect them."

Emily looked down into the cold swirls of what was left of her coffee. "Is your offer to tour LA still open? I still haven't had a chance to check out the sites. I think I might need a tour guide, or three."

The look on Johnny's face was her answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 & Conclusion

Emily Bishop navigated the long drive up to the house. It had been a few weeks since the bus accident and it was the first weekend she had free.

Since that moment in the hospital, Emily and Johnny have tried to meet each other often, whether it was for lunch or just a cup of coffee, anything that would help them get to know each other. Now it was time for Johnny and family to take her on the long awaited tour of Los Angeles.

Pulling up to the house, Emily could see Jennifer DeSoto sitting on the porch reading a book. Jenny glanced up and saw the car before closing her book and setting it off to the side. "Hi, Dr. Bishop."

Emily smiled. "Hi, Jenny. How's the arm today?"

"Good. Doesn't hurt like it did last week." Jenny tilted her head toward the house. "Would you like to come in for a drink? Uncle Johnny and Chris are finishing up chores and then have to clean up before we leave, so we may have to wait awhile."

"Sure." Emily followed the young girl inside the house. After letting Jenny know what she would like to have, she wondered over to where there were pictures on the mantle. She saw several different pictures of the three of them and two others she did not recognize. One picture caught her attention. It was a picture of a younger Jenny dancing with blond headed man.

Jenny handed Emily her tea and then looked at the picture that had captured the doctor's attention. "That's my favorite, and I think it was Daddy's, too."

"Is that your father?"

Jenny nodded. "Uncle Johnny loves to tell me the story of how he took that picture. Apparently both he and Daddy had a bunch of bad runs the night before. I was playing dress up, pretending to be Cinderella or something like that. I wanted to practice my dancing before the ball." A smile formed on her face. "Uncle Johnny says that Daddy was tired and didn't really want to, but somehow Uncle Johnny convinced him that it wouldn't do to disappoint a princess who wanted to dance with her father. I guess that did it because there is the picture. Uncle Johnny took it without us knowing at the time." Her face turned wistful. "I miss them."

Emily didn't have to ask who "them" was. She wrapped an arm around the young girl's shoulders, hugging her to her side. "I know, sweetie, I would be very surprised if you didn't."

At that moment, the boys came in from the barn. Not too much longer after that the group headed out for a day in Los Angeles.

* * *

October 1981

Johnny pulled his Land Rover into the yard in front of the house. It was later than he had wanted to come home, but it couldn't be helped. In the months since he had taken on the responsibilities of a paramedic supervisor, he had been able to work a more normal schedule than he did previously as a fire station captain. But some nights, it was required for him to spend some time in the field with new trainees to ensure they were coming up to speed and could handle the job. Tonight was one of those nights, just like last night.

After checking on the stables, Johnny walked back to the house and headed up the stairs. He checked first on Jenny, finding her already in bed asleep with "A Wrinkle in Time" still clutched in her hands. Johnny gently removed the book, marked it, and placed it by her bed before kissing her temple and turning off the lamp.

His next stop was Christopher's room. The fourteen year old had just started high school and seemed to always have a lot of homework to do. "Chris, be sure to turn in by 11," he reminded the youth.

"I will, Uncle Johnny." Chris looked up briefly thenreturned to his algebra.

"Hey," the blond head came back up, "nice job on the stables." Chris grinned at the compliment and returned diligently to his work.

Stopping by the kitchen, grabbing a drink for himself, Johnny headed out to the patio. It had been a hell of a day. Sinking down to the steps, he gazed up at the stars and began to tell Roy and Joanne about his day and how the kids were doing.

"Jenny is doing better. She's got great friend, her name is Margie. I think you would like her. Between her and Jenny, I'm reminded of how we were when we were first teamed up as partners. Act like it, too. Cast should come off in a few weeks. She'd called me earlier today. They're doing signups for a program called 4H. She wants to join. I'm checking it out, but what some others at work have told me it sounds like it'll be a good program for her to get involved in. She wants to learn how to help run the ranch better. Guess this could work. I'll let you know how that turns out.

"Chris is doing ok, too. Studies a lot. Told me the other day he's thinking of becoming a doctor so he wants to make sure he has good grades. He knows it'll cost to go college, but I won't let that deter him. I'll take out loans if I have to, but that boy and his sister will both go to college, just like you and Jo had planned."

Johnny paused and looked down at his hands, thinking of what had happened the night before. "Well, partner, I managed to sabotage another relationship. I don't think Emily is ever going to speak to me again. We were supposed to meet for dinner last night, but I got caught up with a crisis at work. By the time I remembered to call her, it was too late. I've tried calling her several times today, but she just doesn't answer the phone. I know, you're thinking she may have been called in to work. Well, I checked. She wasn't in. Guess I'm doomed to never have what you and Jo had, Roy."

A creak on the deck alerted him that he wasn't alone on the deck. Her perfume wafted over him in the breeze. He didn't have to turn around to see who was there. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough." She crossed the deck and kneeled behind, folded her arms around his shoulders and pulled him toward her. "Johnny, I wasn't home today because I had errands to run. I tried calling you, too. I knew about work – your secretary called me. Told me you didn't have time to call me before you had to head out." She squeezed her arms tighter. "You ought to buy her flowers as a thank you. She is a saint."

A chuckle bubbled up. "Yeah, especially since she has to deal with me." He reached back with his left hand and cupped the back of her head, pulling her down for a kiss. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but one that spoke of companionship and relief. He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "I'm so glad you are here."

"I'll be here for you for as long you need me. I won't guarantee that we won't have ups and downs. I won't promise there won't be nights that we won't fight. But, I see you are a good man, John Gage, and I don't intend to let you out of my sights any time soon." She stood and pulled him up with her.

Johnny started to follow her and paused for a moment, looking back at the stars. He stood there soaking in their beauty then continued to follow Emily into the house. He had a feeling that this just may be the one.

In the sky, two stars twinkled as if to give their approval.

The End

AN: This story is a creation from my own imagination. While the characters of Emergency! belong to Universal, this story belongs to me. Any errors regarding the characters, medical terminology, or the fire department, are of course mine since I am not an expert in either field. SBF.


End file.
